


Beautifully Dysfunctional

by Kateskywalker



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (TV 2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateskywalker/pseuds/Kateskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin is on a leave from the war, Padmé wonders what is bothering her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Dysfunctional

He comes home to her and he's more secretive and quiet than usual. No words or explanations, he's just desperate to be with her once more, to forget. So Padmé lets him sweep her off her feet and goes to bed with him. 

They spend a good part of the night making love.

Later, when Padmé opens her eyes, she can feel Anakin, awake and obviously bothered by something. She resists the opportunity to bask in his all-encompassing embrace and enjoy his closeness, instead, she decides to find out more about him. When she's just about to open her mouth, Anakin, as if sensing this, halts her before she can say anything and wraps her in his arms tighter, kissing her neck. 

He does it on purpose, he knows her neck is her weak spot and she can't help it but gasp when his lips, teeth and tongue start to nip gently. His large hands slowly sneak to her front where they slowly, sensually start working on her sensitive breasts, lightly circling her nipples. Her hand abruptly comes to stop his and it still leaves Anakin confused after their times together, as he thinks he's done something wrong. Instead, he settles his hands on her hips.

“Is something wrong? Did I do something?”

Padmé rolls on her left side, facing him, her gaze holding his. “Something is troubling you, Ani – it's something about the war, isn't it?”

But when Anakin hears this he almost rolls his eyes and lies on his back. She always keeps asking him questions about that bloody war. He doesn't want to burden her with his troubles – they don't belong to this world, in their apartment. She's an angel and she simply doesn't fit in the world of bombs, land mines tearing his clones apart, exploding starships, limbs and guts and everything, killings of innocents, everyday fights, not knowing whether you live or die, dead innocent people not droids sometimes children, blood on his hands and ash on his soul… 

I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn't understand. Sometimes, it's better when you don't know about it. 

She is pure, like a fallen snow, his Padmé. As long as the war doesn't touch her, she is safe.

When he's quiet for too long, Padmé strokes his chest and he can feel her inquisitive look, waiting for an answer. He turns his head and when he looks into her eyes, he forgets because he is home and the war doesn't exist here. 

He smiles and he really means it, strokes her soft, soft cheek and cuddles close to her. He basks in her warmth and softness and it is almost surreal. Sometimes he finds himself wondering if this is all just a dream that will end soon and he will wake up and the world will turn red again. 

He rolls her on her back and Padmé instinctively opens her legs for him to settle between them.

Anakin cradles Padmé's face in his hands, just running his fingers gently along her features and whispers, “Everything is okay now.”

Padmé decides she will believe him, she always has, but something, deep in her mind, something tells her that he's not entirely okay but she lets that be for now. So she reaches up for his face and wounds her hands in his rebellious, golden curls, pulling his lips close for a tender kiss that soon turns more heated and it happens so fast – she feels him hardening, because she can feel it brushing against her belly, then he's kissing and nibbling an, oh, suckling on her breasts and moving lower and lower still. His mouth leaves a wet path down her navel and then he's between her legs, licking, because he knows she will beg him to take her and he loves hearing her strangled moans and whimpers.  
When he's finished tasting her, he kneels before her, his erection is painfully swollen and hard and when she sees it openly displayed before her, sees the tip of it drip, she can feel herself literally flow and she's more ready for him than ever. Her knees part and her husband, instead of entering her, slides his long, long fingers inside her. They are immediately coated with her slickness and she moans – she can't believe he can last this long, he must be as ready as she. 

But the truth is that Anakin likes to feel the proof of her readiness, of her desire for him and he loves that he's the only one who will ever see her like this, that she chose him and she is only his and he's only hers. Always. 

Anakin's thumb circles her clit while his fingers roam inside her and he marvels at her wetness. Deciding that neither of them can take any more, Anakin settles over her and the only part of him touching her is the tip of his erection, slowly, torturously finding its way home. Padmé grips his wide shoulders and tries to push him deeper, but he wouldn't budge, so she moves her hands on his buttocks and pushes him, until he's buried to the hilt and she swears she can almost feel him in her womb. 

She's glad he's finally stopped his teasing and begins to move steadily, sliding smoothly between her outstretched thighs. Anakin feels he's going to come soon, he's waited for too long and Padmé is not far behind, judging by her soft moans. He braces himself on his hands and speeds up his thrusts. 

He can't help it but moan with her and watch her as the strength of his thrusts pushes her deeper into the white pillows of their bed. He catches her eyes and they share a knowing look. In the last moment before the end, Anakin braces on his knees and lifts Padmé effortlessly by her waist, thrusting higher and he can feel it close. Closer and closer and closer and Padmé suddenly clenches around him, her nails dig painfully in his back, her low cry echoes in his ears and then he looks down at her, watches closely as her back arches off the bed and undulates and spasms wildly and it makes him come right after her. She holds him through his release and lets him fill her with his hot seed and he can't help it but moan with every twitch of his hips. 

Anakin collapses into her waiting embrace and she's so loving and gentle and her tenderness overwhelms, comforts him, makes him feel safe and he loves her for it even more if that is possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your comments!


End file.
